What will happen with Sarah and Eddy?
by Lunawolfmoon
Summary: Sarah loves Eddy and Eddy loves money. What happens when Eddy sees Sarah in a silk nightgown! You guys decide.
1. What is to Become

**Hello everyone. I didn't know what exactly what to put for the summary of this story so that's what I ended up coming up with. I hope you guys enjoy this new story. Also this is an open story so I will be going off of what you guys as the reviewers say. I have never done an open story before so bare with me please. Thanks! :)**

* * *

She groaned and pulled down on her face, then flopped onto the bed.

"why do I have to love that greedy little, well not little, but still ugh! Stupid Eddy!" she yelled into her bed sheets. "I must be crazy to love him. I mean yeah he may be taller then me now and more toned, even though people wouldn't noticed that from his clothes, but when he's over at your house 24/7 because of your older brother, you cant help but see him with his shirt off once or twice. No I must realize the fact that he's still a con artist that loves money more then anything and that he would never think of loving me." Sarah said feeling more depressed. "How can I forget him though when I see him practically every day. Its just not fair!" she exclaimed. She sighed and slowly fell asleep.

She didn't care if it was only four in the afternoon they were on winter break and she wanted to take a nap to try and clear her head. Too bad it back fired. She had a nice long dream of who else, Eddy.

As Sarah took a nap the Ed's were closing up their shop.

"How much did we make today Double D?" Eddy asked anxiously.

"well if we take out the expensive for going to different towns with the price of merchandise-" Double D started to say but was caught of by a over eager Eddy.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just tell me the profit." Eddy said greedily.

Double D sighed and said "We made thirty dollars."

Eddy groaned and kicked some snow on the ground, then said "Man this sucks. What can thirty dollars do."

"Well considering the conditions of the weather I would say we came out with a good amount of money." Double D stated, trying to stay optimistic.

"Snow falling. To much snow. Must go inside." Ed said as he grabbed both Double D and eddy and started to drag them in.

Double try to protest "But Ed we haven't put the rest of the merchandise in the vehicle.

Eddy then stomped his heals into the snow with all his strength and stopped Ed from dragging them.

Ed tilted his head and look dumbfounded at Eddy.

"I'm not losing any money. Were not going any where till all the stuff is in," Eddy said firmly.

"I'm glad your taking incentive for the merchandise Eddy. I'm very proud of-" But yet again Double D was cut off as Eddy waved his hand blowing off Double D's statement, and said "just put all the stuff in the car Ed."

Ed picked up all the stuff at once and threw it in the van, then closed the door. He grabbed Double D and Eddy again and ran in the house dragging them along.

They sat in Ed's room. Hours started to pass by as Double D read a book, Ed's face was practically glued to the TV, and Eddy was passed out on the couch.

Finally eddy started to wake up. He stretched and looked around to see the guys still doing what they always did.

Eddy got up and said "I'm going to get a soda."

"Oh could you please get one for me." Double D asked as he lifted his head from his book.

"Me want Soda!" Ed said in a loud voice.

"yeah, yeah. Got it." Eddy replied while putting one hand in his pocket and opening the door with the other. He walked to the fridge and opened the door. As he rummaged through the fridge he heard a verily familiar voice.

"Ed you better not drink all the soda." Sarah said

Eddy looked over the fridge door to see Sarah. His eyes went wide as he could see her developing curves and her breast that were outlined by her silk night gown. He couldn't stop looking her up and down as Sarah's face turned bright red. She thought about running, but she couldn't help but like the feeling of Eddy checking her out. An idea popped in her head. She knew it would be risky, but it was now or never to get Eddy to look at her.

She started to walk seductively over to Eddy. Eddy started to turn red and quickly closed the fridge door looking for an exit.

Eddy yanked on the collar of his shirt as Sarah was just a few feet away from him.

"What are you doing Sarah. I mean shouldn't you be running I can see practically everything of you." Eddy stuttered trying to divert his eyes from any where but her.

Sarah stayed quiet though, until she was inches from eddy she looked up into his eyes. Her eyes where filled with love and lust.

Eddy started to be pulled into Sarah's trance but quickly snapped him self back to reality.

"well I better get back to the room." Eddy said nervously.

Sarah kept him there though as she lightly put her hand on his shoulder. She then grinned and said in condescending tone "Are you scared Eddy."

Eddy's eyes flickered with fire and he pulled her into him and stated "Hell No." He then went down to her ear and whispered "are you scared?"

Sarah gasped at his sudden action, but loved the way he held her tight to him. She was so close she just had to have him.

"No," she replied and pulled him down in a kiss.

Eddy was taken a back by Sarah's kiss, but his hormones kicked in and he kissed her roughly.

Sarah moaned into the kiss. She felt like she was floating on clouds. Eddy pushed his tongue in her mouth greedily wanting more. Sarah loved how rough he was being and was happy to give him all he wanted because she has wanted this moment for so long. She ran her hands up his shirt and could feel his toned abs. Eddy opened his eyes at the touch of her cold hands on his abs. He then pulled away from the kiss grinning. He moved his mouth down to Sarah ear and nibbled on it a few times, then he whispered once again in her ear "are you scared now?"

In response to Eddy's question Sarah ripped off his shirt and pushed him against the kitchen table, and said "No, but you should be." She followed by pressing her lips onto Eddy's.

Eddy didn't like the feeling of being dominated and swapped positions, picking Sarah up and setting her on the table. He went to her neck and started to suck every where trying to find her soft spot. He knew he found it when she dug her nails into his back and bit her lip hard to keep herself from moaning. He started to tear up that spot sucking and biting it so hard he drew blood. Sarah couldn't take it anymore she moaned "Oh, Eddy."

This boosted Eddy's Ego to where he felt it was fine to play with her breast through her night gown. He quickly stopped when he heard a door close. Sarah gave a light whimper, but came back to her senses when she heard foot steps drawing near.

She hopped off the table and whispered in Eddy's ear "Meet me in my room."

She then hurried off in the opposite direction from where the foot steps where coming from. Eddy whipped his head around looking for his shirt when Double D walked in.

"Um, Eddy what are you doing?" Double D asked looking at Eddy.

"Huh, Oh. Just looking for the Sodas." Eddy said casually setting his hand on the kitchen table.

"Well I would think that they would be in their usual place." Double D said as he walked over to the fridge and opened up the door pulling out 3 Soda's. "Also why is your shirt off?"

"what are you talking about sock head. It's Hella hot in here." Eddy retorted.

"I actually find the temperature to be quite adequate considering the weather outside." Double D said.

"yeah well that's because your weird. Now lets get back to the room." Eddy said while picking up his shirt and heading to Ed's bedroom. Double D watched as Eddy walked off questioning his behavior, but non the less followed him to the room.

They sat in the room for a few minutes doing their own thing till Eddy said "Well look at the time I better get going." He then rushed out the door.

"Don't you think there is something unusual going on with Eddy since he left to get the beverages." Double D asked turning to Ed.

Ed responded by saying "Butter Toast."

Double D sighed at the response and went back to reading his book.

Meanwhile Eddy hurried up to Sarah's room and opened the door. He saw Sarah sitting on the edge of her bed. Eddy went over and sat next to her.

"Hi," Sarah said timidly not looking into Eddy's eyes.

"Hey," he said back.

There was a moment of silence and Eddy started to open his mouth to say something when Sarah said, "I love you."

Eddy's mouth just stayed open. He wasn't sure what to say.

Sarah continued by saying "I know it sounds random and I don't know why I love a greedy person like you. I just know I can't stop thinking about you. I mean I'm still wearing the bracelet you sold me, I just want to be with you. I don't care if that means being private or public about it, I just want you."

Eddy closed his mouth and stayed silent trying to collect his thoughts. Sarah moved around on her bed as her anxiety started to rise. Eddy finally pieced together his thoughts and said, "

* * *

**So what will Eddy say? you guys decide. i will wait a while to start writing the next chapter. This will give a chance for everyone to put in there comment on how they want Eddy to respond. Now as you guys probably know I won't be able to pick everyone's idea at first, but I will try my hardest to get everyone's idea in someway through out the story. so please don't be offended if your idea doesn't get picked this time, but keep posting your ideas through out the chapters because I will try and get one of your ideas or response in the story. Also keep in mind this is an eddy and Sarah love story, so yes Eddy and Sarah will be together some time through out the story depending on your guys comments. Thank you for reading and can't wait to see where you guys take this story. :)**


	2. the answer

**Hey thanks for those who read and participated in this story. Keep leaving reviews with your ideas on what you want to happen next. Thanks and enjoy the next chapter! :)**

* * *

Eddy finally pieced together his thoughts and said, "I think there could be something there. I mean I think I like you more then just a friend especially after you put on that show for me, but at this point I can't say I love you or anything big like that. I will give it a chance though. How about a date tomorrow. Of course I will pay for myself and you got to pay for your self. You don't like it well then this probably wont work. You even said it I'm greedy."

Sarah laughed lightly and shook her head yes to his offer.

"Good. now since I told sockhead and ed I was leaving I might as well stay up here and well..." Eddy said running his arm up and down her back leaning in close to her lips.

Sarah gave eddy a quick peck then pulled away.

"Hey, what was that for I mean in the kitchen I almost got to third base." Eddy whined.

Sarah giggled at the whining boy and said "i want to do things with you but I don't want my first to be a one night stand or something. I mean if you really want it I will give it to you because I love you so much, but-"

Eddy placed a finger over her mouth cutting her off and said "I'm not a one night stand kind of guy. Sure people may think of me like that because of my personality, but I'm not even that much of a jerk to leave a girl high and dry."

"I know," Sarah said pulling him into another kiss.

Eddy pulled Sarah onto his lap. Her legs went around him as he kissed back. After a long makeout session. Eddy could feel wetness seeping into his jeans. He grinned knowing that he made her so wet it went through her undies. He pulled away from the kiss knowing if he continued he wasn't sure if he could maintain his sanity.

"Now how can I not do something to you when were like this and we kissed for so long." Eddy said trying to keep one hand from roaming down to her butt while the other hand grips onto the sheets.

"i don't know, I want more though eddy so much more," Sarah whimpered giving Eddy puppy dog eyes.

Eddy was trying so hard to actually be a gentlemen for once and not doing anything rash but he couldn't take it anymore. He laid her on the bed and yanked off her soaked undies, then stuck a finger into her. Sarah eyes went wide as she felt a sensation go through her body. A sensation she hasn't felt before. Eddy quickly removed his finger at Sarah's expression and ran his hand through his hair.

"Look Sarah I can tell your not ready for this, and I don't want to be the ass hole that fucked you then didn't end up loving you back and left you." Eddy said standing up still a little frustrated. Sarah sat up on her bed and knew Eddy was right. He would hurt her way more if he did her then left her.

"Okay," Sarah said depressed looking down at her sheets.  
"Hey, don't be sad. You never know what the future can hold. Trust me with all the scams I've done the unthinkable can happen." Eddy said lifting Sarah's chin to where there eyes could meet.

A smile started to form on Sarah's face and she said "you know you can actually be a really nice and caring guy when you want to be."

Eddy shoved his hands into his pocket and started to head to the door, but not before he said "yeah, yeah, well I can't be all that nice because I'm still not paying for the whole date tomorrow."

"Wouldn't expect any less from you," Sarah said happily.

"Good. Now bye. I will see you tomorrow. I will pick you up at your house around 3 so be ready because I ain't patient." Eddy said waving his hand and walking out the door.

"Bye," Sarah said and laid back down in her bed. She went under the covers and snuggled with her old teddy bear, thinking 'I can't believe Eddy is actually going on a date with me tomorrow. Oh I can't wait!' Sarah slowly drifted asleep dreaming of happy things about her and eddy.

Eddy walked into his house and stripped down to his boxers. He got into his bed and thought 'man, how do I feel about Sarah. I mean she has turned out very nicely, but that temper of hers. Although she is kind of cute when she gets mad her face has softened so her mad face doesn't look like shes going to kill just more of an I'm going to hurt you look. Ugh, what do I think of her. I guess I will just have to wait till tomorrow and the days to come to know. Fuck I hate waiting for answer! Ugh'

He started to drift off to sleep his dreams consist of doing sexual things with Sarah to past memory's were Sarah pounded his face in and they fought back and forth. Boy was he conflicted.

* * *

**I know this one was short, but I really didn't know where to go with the date, and since this story is supposed to be where you guys decide I want you guys to help with the date. so please submit your ideas in the review box. Give me as much detail as you want about the date, like place what happens through out the date stuff like that. Let me know what all you guys think about it so far too. Also thank you BartWLewis and Writingsterner for participating with your ideas on this chapter. Hopefully I infused your guys ideas good together, again thank you so much for being the first few people to kick start this story it really helps! :) Until next time ****folks**. 


End file.
